I Wanna Sex You Up
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand Santana apprend que Sebastian n'est pas gay, mais bisexuel.


_Bon, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais pour moi, Sebastian est bisexuel. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais dit être gay à 100% dans la série, il me semble … mais il est possible que je me trompe, bien évidemment. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bref, je disais donc … que pour moi, ce cher Sebastian est bi. Il suffit de voir la tension entre lui et Santana pendant leur duo (mais je me répète). C'est donc le grand retour du Sebtana, alias le couple le plus hot que je connaisse ! j'espère que vous aimerez !_

_**Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages !**_

* * *

J'étais venue dans ce bar pour noyer mon chagrin. Oublier Britt, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'avais appris un peu plus tôt qu'elle sortait avec Sam. En y réfléchissant, c'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée de revenir sur Lima. C'était encore trop tôt pour moi. Je n'étais pas prête à la voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si elle était heureuse, alors … j'étais prête à l'accepter.

- Bonsoir Santana.

Cette voix … j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre milles. Après tout, elle appartenait à une personne que je n'était pas prête d'oublier …

- Va te faire foutre, Smythe.

J'entendis Sebastian rire. Ce rire insupportable, qui me donnait envie de le voir crever dans les plus atroces des souffrances.

- On noie son chagrin dans l'alcool ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, et ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était ses putain de sarcasmes, même s'ils étaient un peu similaires au miens. J'étais bien décidée à l'ignorer.

- Très bien … comme tu voudras.

Et il s'éloigna. Satisfaite, je bu une gorgée de mon verre, que je recracha aussitôt quand je vis vers qui Sebastian se dirigeait.

Assez grande, blonde, une paire de nichons qui auraient très bien pu faire concurrences à des ballons de foot … Une femme, quoi.

Une _femme !_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il n'était pas censé être gay, celui-là ?!

Stupéfaite, j'aperçus Sebastian murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la grande blonde (qui me faisait atrocement penser à Brittany, d'ailleurs …). Celle-ci se mit à rire bruyamment.

« D'accord ... », pensais-je, « Peut-être qu'il lui a juste demandé où elle a trouvé ses talons … Il est gay après tout, non ? »

Je chassa cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il s'agissait de Sebastian Smythe. Pas de Kurt Hummel. D'ailleurs, Sebastian embrassa soudain la grande blonde, qui n'attendait visiblement que ça.

Sans réfléchir, je me leva et me dirigea vers lui. J'agrippa Sebastian par le colle de sa chemise, le séparant au passage de la blonde, à qui se jeta mon regard le plus terrifiant. Elle dégagea aussitôt, et, franchement, je la comprenais.

- Tu es pénible Lopez, tu m'as fais perdre mon coup du soir …

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Hurlais-je, t'étais pas censé être un suceur de queues ?!

Il se mit alors à sourire bêtement, avant de me répondre :

- J'aime les mecs, c'est vrai … mais aussi les femmes. En fait, j'aime juste le sexe. Si une personne est à mon goût, je fonce.

- Donc … tu es bi, c'est ça ?

- On va dire ça comme ça.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de repenser à notre duo. Il y avait eu une réelle tension sexuelle entre nous, c'était indéniable. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il aimait aussi les filles à ce moment là.

- Tu compte lâcher ma chemise un jour ? Dit-il. Tu vas la froisser. Et même si j'ai les moyens de m'en payer un milliard comme celle-ci, ce serait bien dommage.

Je le lâcha en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Reprit-il d'un ton blasé. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais gay à 100 %.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Répliquais-je aussitôt.

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est très énervant.

Je en répliqua pas, mais continua de le fixer de mon regard noir. Finalement, il se décida à me poser la question qui, j'en étais presque sûre, lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas avec ta copine ?

- J'ai rompus avec elle.

- Oh … que c'est dommage. Tu veux un mouchoir, peut-être ?

- Ta gueule.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es décidément incapable de t'exprimer avec finesse.

- Oh si, j'en suis capable, dis-je. Mais pas en ta présence.

- Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ?

Je resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- T'as dis quoi, là ?

- Est-ce que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec _moi_ ? Répéta-t-il. T'es canon, je dois l'avouer … et en plus, t'as fait fuir ma blonde.

- Espèce de malade ! Je te signale que je suis lesbienne, Smythe !

Il sembla soudain ennuyé, voir piqué au vif.

- Comme si ça t'avait déjà empêché de te coucher avec des mecs …

Sur ce point là, il n'avait pas tord. Mais bien sûr, je ne l'avouerai jamais.

- Ose me dire que je ne t'attire pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Ose le dire, Santana …

il plongea son visage dans mon cou. Normalement, j'aurais dû le repousser aussitôt, mais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma nuque avait quelque chose … d'excitant. Et même sensuel. De plus, il sentait bon. Vraiment bon. Son parfum me faisait tourner la tête, et croyez-moi, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Le contact de ses lèves contre ma peau nue me fit frissonner. C'est qu'il commençait à m'exciter, cet enfoiré …

- Ose le dire ..., répéta-t-il.

- Connard …

-Tu es faible, Santana Lopez. Tu pouvais peut-être me résister quand ta copine était dans le coin, mais maintenant … _tu es à ma merci_.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Encore une fois, je fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il avait raison : je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

Mais après tout, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Si Brittany sortait avec Sam … alors, je pouvais bien m'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui sans me sentir coupable. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cette histoire allait durer. Je connaissais suffisamment Sebastian pour savoir qu'il passerait à autre chose rapidement. Très rapidement.

- Allons dans un coin plus tranquille …

- C'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

Il lâcha mes hanches, puis attrapa ma main, pour m'emmener, je ne sais où.

Cette nuit … j'étais à lui. Tout à lui.


End file.
